If Everyone Cared
by Kichi Hisaki
Summary: GrimmIchi One-shot. It was nights like these that Ichigo loved most about spending time with Grimmjow. It was nights like this one that Ichigo wanted to have more of. It was nights like these that Ichigo wished had never happened.


Hello

Hello! Kichi Hisaki here. And to all of my readers out there, I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my other fanfics. Believe it or not, I had written down the next chapters to a lot of them in a journal…and then lost it not long after. Eheheh… (gets pummeled by millions of hard, stale loafs of bread)

Well, this is my first Bleach fanfic, and—of course—this is the first for my favorite pairing in this anime: GrimmIchi.

I seriously cannot get enough of this pairing right now. They are just so fucking awesome! Really, I'd have to say this is my current fandom.

Now, about this fanfiction that you are about to read... It is in now way a major spoiler, except if you are reading this before opening up the manga and/or watching the anime for the first time. And please, please, PLEASE don't kill me for writing this--you will understand what I mean after you finish reading. I have to admit that, yes, this will make a lot of you angry, upset, ect. I couldn't believe myself for even thinking of this idea, much less actually writing this. And for that fact, it took me several months to even post this.

Also, don't kill me over the slight OOCness...okay, major OOCness of the characters in this fanfiction. It has already been brought to my attention, and I plead that their characteristics that I wrote for them are better fit for the plot of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. And realize that if I did, Ichigo would totally get raped by all of the Shinigami and Arrancar. Because he is, like, major UKE-NESS that is just totally hot. And Grimmjow would be my pet, because he is sex on fucking legs. And I don't own Nickleback either, unless you are talking about completely legal copies of their songs from their album _All the Right Reasons._

Onward fanfic! X3

…and please don't kill me…

* * *

_If Everyone Cared_

It was nights like these that Ichigo loved most about spending time about Grimmjow.

When they weren't busy fighting, fucking, or doing something along those lines, they would go out to the borders of Karakura town and lie underneath the trees, staring up at the sky. They told each other stories about what was going on in their lives, and what happened back before they knew each other. They would forget about the world around them, and at the same time be so completely aware of what was going on.

As they lay underneath the stars, Grimmjow raised a hand and pointed at one of those far off glowing bulbs of light, asking if that was one of those satellite things that the strawberry was telling him about a few nights ago. Ichigo laughed while shaking his head, and his scowl drifted from his face when the teal haired man gave a soft chuckle and said, "Guess not, huh?"

The taller leaned over Ichigo, his face soft as he lowered himself to give him a tender kiss on the lips, long and chaste. As he pulled away, those long strands of teal tickling a slightly flushed face, Ichigo sighed blissfully.

"You know, Grimm…" Ichigo began, folding his arms underneath his orange head, shifting his eyes to stare contently at the round white moon hanging in the deep indigo sky. His partner turned on his side to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"…I'm glad I'm alive." Ichigo curved his head over to give Grimmjow a soft smile. "Because I'm glad I met you."

And when he turned his head back to the stars, he didn't see the pain spread across his lover's eyes as he said, "Yeah…Me too, Ichi. Me too…"

* * *

It was another long battle between the Arrancar and the Shinigami. Ichigo had gotten there too late—his friends were already fighting for their lives, and the Arrancar were fighting for their rights. He stood on the sidelines, eyes wide as throbbing in his chest built.

Everyone was covered in their own or enemy's blood, glares and hatred filling their blades and attacks. There were screams—"Go back to where you belong!" "You aren't going to get past this point over my dead body!" "You'll never be able to see the light of day again after today!"—running up and down the battle field, and Ichigo held his hands up to his ears to block out the horrible curses and bombing threats to die.

"…_Grimmjow…Why are we all fighting…?"_

* * *

It was nights like this one that Ichigo wanted all the more to have more of.

The two of them were sitting together, underneath the stars. There was no moon, only the stars and the fireflies dancing around their tired bodies. Grimmjow sat solemnly as Ichigo expressed his feelings, telling his lover that there was no longer any reason as to why the two enemies fought each other. It was this and that, over something that they all forgot until there was nothing left.

"Why can't we all just swallow our pride? Like we did, like we did when we met and knew we were going to be like this, like the two of us sitting here and just being together? Why can't we just end all this pointless fighting? What is there left besides the thirst for each other's blood?" he pleaded, face pressed to Grimmjow's neck as he sat in his lap, gripping the jacket with trembling hands. "Why can't everyone care?"

They sat in silence for a while, Grimmjow's hands making use by rubbing Ichigo's back comfortingly. The soft glow of the fireflies showed whatever stars that were watching their tender, broken moment.

"Ichi… Why don't we show them?" he began, pulling away slightly to stare Ichigo in the eyes, hope shining brightly. "Show them that they were wrong. Teach them that there's more to life than this worthless fighting. And then there will be no more hiding from the world."

Ichigo stared into those beautiful eyes for what seemed like eternity. He search for some sort of lie, some sort of sprawl of a joke that was sure to come any moment. And after a while, he laughed quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and singing softly:

"Amen I'm alive."

And in return, felt his lover's grip tighten around his trembling frame, and a husky breath sang back to him:

"_Amen I'm alive."_

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro sat quietly with Rangiku, glaring up at the screen of his cell phone as the sun set in the evening sky. There was just no way that he could get the stupid thing to work properly. For more than a few weeks now, the radar on the stupid thing had been going off, saying that there was something appearing around in the small town with the energy of an Arrancar, but everytime that he had tried to pinpoint it, he couldn't figure out where it had gone.

He sighed and slipped the thing back into his pocket. "Matsumoto, we can start heading back now. I don't think that whatever this stupid radar is picking up will be showing up tonight," he said, standing upright and shoving his hands to hide within the pockets of his jeans. Rangiku raised a brow, shrugged and jogged to catch up with her captain.

"So, Hitsugaya-taicho, what do you think about Ichigo's behavior lately?" she asked, pulling her hands behind her head as she walked beside he friend.

Toushiro glanced at her. "You mean about him going off on his own more often than not?" A nod confirmed his thoughts. "I don't really find it normal for him to be doing that, seeing with the Arrancar going in and out of Hueco Muendo the way they are, but what can I say? That it's suspicious? He's human, and even if he has Shinigami powers like we do, we can't change the fact that he has a life."

"And that you don't," Rangiku finished for him. She grinned when Toushiro sent her a glare. "Oh come on, it was funny." She laughed when he gave a 'hmph' and turned back to the sidewalk. "You know what I think? I think that Ichigo is in _love_."

Toushiro rolled his eyes. "And what would make you say that?"

"You mean you can't tell?" Rangiku shook her head and smiled. "With what little time that I have been able to see him, he's been staring off into space and having this cute little glaze over his eyes. It's so obvious! And he hardly ever pays attention to what anyone says, he's always busy looking around himself with this tiny hopeful jolt, like this—" she pretended to perk up, shoulder's straightening just a tad and looked around her, "—and it's just so obvious!"

A heavy sigh drifted from Toushiro's lips. "You already said that. Anyways, you really shouldn't be focusing on things like that. We have the Arran—"

A loud beeping from his pocket drew his attention from what he was saying. Quickly pulling in out, he glared at the small screen. Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear… A single blip was going wild on the screen, just minutes from where he and Ragiku were standing. He growled lowly, and Rangiku's carefree smile fell back to reveal a side of her that was only meant for battle.

"Hurry and call the others—It's an Espada."

* * *

It was nights like these that he wished had never happened.

Ichigo knew that something was wrong as soon as he stepped into the clearing of the little star-lit paradise. It was quiet in the area, and he looked about himself to check for anything that might signal to him that the teal-haired, grinning mad-man had been there, but all he could see were the fireflies that were floating in and out of focus in the shadow of the tree. He frowned, his scowl dancing back into place on his face.

This…wasn't right.

He turned around, remembering that he had felt the flares of the other Shinigami's reiatsu spiking just a little while earlier. Ichigo knew that he should have helped them, but the constant fighting was beginning to take a toll on his conscience and just stayed away from the area. He probably would have broken what little self control he had left.

Heh…Grimmjow's love had done that to him.

He paused in his steps, eyes wide as he dropped his forgotten school bag. Wait… Didn't Grimmjow normally appear into the human realm around _that_ time? Wasn't there a meeting not that long ago about how the Arrancar were appearing more often? Hadn't he felt reiatsu spike not that long ago in the park…?

Something was wrong.

The moon was slowly beginning to be covered by a vial of clouds, making the streets shadowed and dark. A light rain began to fall, slowly turning harsh, making the gravel slippery underneath his feet and forcing him to slow down to not risk hurting himself. Panic built more as he passed people running for shelter from the rain, their cries of surprise causing his heart to drop heavily into his stomach.

Ichigo swallowed a gulp of fear as he raced down the now empty streets, his mind following the path to park. Everything in front of him was hollow, sort of, like seeing everything through a tunnel, and every drop of rain that hit him didn't exist in the world right then, just like the loud slaps of his shoes racing across the wet ground were echoing in a far off universe to his ears. He wanted to believe that Grimmjow was alright. He really wanted to. More than anything.

But something in the back of his mind was telling him, "Something isn't right.

"Something's wrong.

"Horribly wrong."

Wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

The park gates were in sight now, just down the street and over to the right a little. 'Just a little more,' his mind whispered. 'A little more, and Grimm will tell you that everything is all right.'

"Everything is alright," Ichigo said aloud.

To himself. To hold back the puddle of fear that was rapidly growing in size. Threatening to drown him in its wake.

And as he rushed through those large black gates that held the park within, he searched wildly with his eyes for his lover, somehow feeling like he wasn't going fast enough, like time was suspending him. Never mind that Renji was there, running towards him quickly, grinning and yelling something about being late. He was looking for Grimmjow, his lover that was always helping him stay on the right path since they met. His lover, that had those soft, gentle eyes and tender hands that made his fears drift away.

His lover, the only one that he had left in the cold and lonely world.

And he couldn't feel him.

Time suddenly sped up again, the sound, touch, and sight coming back full force.

Ichigo gulped as he came to a stop, breathing heavily—whether it was from the running or something else, he couldn't tell. Blinking and trying to keep his voice in check, he asked, "What happened?"

His breath quickened at Renji's answer. "You missed it, man! One of those Arrancar showed up, all tough and shit, right? But since he—"

'Oh God, oh God, oh God—'

"—was alone, all of us against him… It was simply too much for him to handle. Heck, he didn't even bother going all out on—Hey, Ichigo, where you going?"

He sped past his friend, eyes wide as he looked around the park, looking at the torn up battle field, sprayed in blood and debris. He gulped again as he tried to pinpoint the body—'Please, please, please, oh God, _please_'—with the wild control he had over his reiatsu. He stumbled over a rock, but he didn't care, didn't care that he had twisted his ankle, didn't care that his knees and elbows were now bleeding. All he cared about was seeing that one face, that one grinning face to look down at him and say, "What's up, Ichi? Feeling up for one of our fuck sessions?"

And at last…he found that tattered, bloody body laying in the middle of a giant crater.

He didn't care that his friends were staring at him funny as he breathed a strangled gulp of air, eyes wide and hands shaking, staring down at the white uniform, giving a shaking, "Grimm…jow? Grimmjow?" Ichigo slowly made his way down into the pit, stumbling over rocks and rubble. "Gr-Grimmjow, this isn't funny… Come on, get up. G-get up, Grimmjow…"

He couldn't tell for sure if it was the rain that was running down his face as he tripped further down the crater. "I-if this is some sort of prank…I swear to God, I…" He hiccupped as he fell and finally reached the bloody mess at the bottom of the pit. "C-come on, Grimm, g-get up! G-get up right now! This isn't funny! G-get up, Grimmjow!"

Ichigo gave a cry of pain as he slowly flipped his lover over, staring into a lax, pale face of the teal-haired Espada, cuts and slices decorating his face in a morbid fashion. His friends above had gathered at the edges of cleft, staring down at their normally scowling and indifferent friend trying to wake the one they thought was their enemy.

"Gr-grimmjow! Get up! Get up! G-get up! Grimmjow, get up!" he screamed, shaking the cold body that wouldn't listen to his pleas, that wouldn't respond to his voice. "You promised me! Remember!? We made a promise to show everyone they were wrong! To show them that there was more to life than fighting! Th-than this useless fighting! You promised! Y-you promised! Grimmjow!"

He gripped to body tightly, not caring if he got whatever blood that was left on his school uniform. "Gr-grimmjow! Get up! Get up. Get up…" He sniffed and gave a sob. "P-please…g-get up, Grimmjow…" His shoulders were shaking as he rocked back and forth, holding tight to his lover's body. "_Please…"_

Ichigo's sobs filled the park as the moments dragged slowly on. The Shinigami's above couldn't help be feel that they had done something horribly wrong as they watched their dear friend plead to the crying heavens for some response in the dead body. They all held the same sort of expression—one of guilt, one of regret, one of absolute and undefined _remorse_ for someone that they killed with nothing but the laws of their society to back them up.

And Ichigo shivered and hummed softly, clutching onto the cold and dead body of Grimmjow Jaggerjack, singing softly:

"_Amen I'm alive…_

_Amen…I'm alive…"_

* * *

...I wanna cry...I wanna...I wanna...

…Did this at all make any since to you? If you're confused, listen to 'If Everyone Cared,' by Nickleback. And if you're still confused, please tell me.

…Wow. I feel like such and emo…

Okay, listen to me if you feel like digging up a grave and making me pay dearly for all eternity: It hurt me so much to write this, but I was listening to 'If Everyone Cared' while doing the dishes, and this idea just popped into my head. And I was thinking, well, there aren't many fanfics like this, so…um… Yeah. And I cried while writing this...a lot! And every time that I listen to the song, I can't help but sob--fuck anyone that looks at me funny.

...That's my defense.

Don't kill me please! DX

Love you.

Review.

Hearts.

(sob)


End file.
